


The Jaeger Family

by Gallijaw



Series: The Incarnate Universe [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallijaw/pseuds/Gallijaw
Summary: This is a little insight into the background of the Jaeger family that Eren alludes to in "Medical Exams"
Series: The Incarnate Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784179
Kudos: 10





	The Jaeger Family

The Jaeger family, much like the Tyburs, are a noble family, even amongst the Marleyans, though they don't have as much influence as the Tyburs. 

Their noble status comes from the age of the family and their professional history: the family has existed for at least 300 years and after the fall of Eldia, singlehandedly revolutionised Marleyan medical practices.

The family is split into ten different branches, each named after a different mythological fish person.  
Each of these branches is responsible for running the majority of all the medical practices and schools in Marley, though they are quite noticeably absent from the Eldian internment zone, with the majority of the Eldian population unaware of the family's existence and importance outside of a couple members of the family who run a clinic in the internment zone.

While members from every branch of the family will have general knowledge in most areas of medicine, each branch also specialises in training it's members for a specific profession.  
The different branches, from youngest to oldest, are as follows:

The Melusine branch, which specialises in training dentists.

The Merrow branch, which specialises in training opticians. 

The Adaro branch, which specialises in training nurses.

The Triton branch, which specialises in training doctors.

The Mermaid branch, which specialises in training gynecologists and urologists. 

The Selkie branch, which specialises in training pediatricians. 

The Nereid branch, which specialises in training physicians. 

The Cecaelia branch, which specialises in training surgeons.

The Nymph branch, which specialises in training pharmacists and herbalists.

The Siren branch, the main branch of the family, which specialises in training psychiatrists and therapists. 

It is also worth noting that almost every member of the family is musically gifted in some way.

Grisha, Zeke, and Eren Jaeger are all from the Siren branch of the family.  
It is unknown which branch Luca Jaeger is from, only that it is not the Siren branch.


End file.
